


Today

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenris deserves to be happy, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, minor background racism, public cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Fenris has found happiness, so much happiness beyond what he could have ever dreamed of, with Hawke.





	Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoxfordcommando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoxfordcommando/gifts).



> This piece was a birthday gift for my wonderful friend theoxfordcommando.

It’s a warm, sunny day in the bustling Hightown marketplace. Usually Fenris dislikes coming here. It’s full of self-centered nobles and snobby shopkeepers eyeing him warily, expecting to catch a lowly elf like him stealing. When he’s accompanying Hawke as he is now, they either ignore him or treat him as the Champion’s servant. 

Today, however, none of that matters. 

Today, Fenris feels carefree and happy, with the breeze ruffling his hair and a soft smile on his face. No armor, no weight of a sword on his back. Today he is not being hunted. Today he is not on constant guard for trouble. 

His smile widens as he watches Garrett Hawke attempt to persuade a merchant to buy the torn trousers Hawke had collected from a pile of rubble in the Undercity. The merchant’s aghast expression causes Fenris to chuckle, and Hawke looks up at the sound and grins, those entrancing golden-brown eyes warm with affection and piercing straight through to Fenris’s heart. 

Fenris had never believed he could feel this carefree and happy with the man he loves, and he’s overjoyed to have this peaceful day with him. No chaos, no maleficarum, no violence, nobody hunting them. Just two lovers on a day out, hand in hand. 

With a light tug on Hawke’s hand, Fenris draws his lover to a nearby bench. As Hawke sits down beside him, Fenris moves closer, until there’s no space between them, and he lays his head against Hawke’s shoulder. 

“Everyone is staring, love,” murmurs Hawke, and Fenris scoffs. As if Hawke doesn’t bask in any available attention. 

“Let them stare,” Fenris replies, pulling Hawke’s hand intertwined with his to his lips in order to press a kiss to Hawke’s knuckles. “I’m with you, and I don’t care what anyone thinks of it.” 

Hawke’s free arm wraps around Fenris to cuddle with him more closely, so that Fenris is practically spilling onto his lap, and after kissing Fenris’s silver hair, Hawke rests his head against Fenris’s. 

They feel a sea of judgemental eyes on the two of them, but Fenris ignores this and closes his own eyes, breathing in Hawke’s comforting scent of cinnamon and sandalwood. Fenris moves his head onto Hawke’s chest and listens to the beat of this incredible heart which belongs entirely to Fenris. He can feel Hawke’s lips brushing a flurry of light kisses against his hair, brow, eyelids, and nose, and he hums in content.

Fenris is happy, free, comfortable, and utterly in love with Garrett Hawke, and today, that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
